Who Could Resist?
by I've-Gotta-Be-Me
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are settled into their apartment and baking some brownies. Mix chocolate with desire and the outcome might just be delicious.


_A/N: So I got bored and I had a few ideas *cough kinks cough* rolling around in my mind. I started typing just to see what would happen and this is the result._

_In which, I assume that this is in the future and that Kurt and Blaine have their own apartment in NY. Not that the setting is important (;_

* * *

><p>The smell of fresh brownies wafted throughout the apartment, quickly covering up any lingering odors left behind from painting and remodeling. Blaine bent over the oven, looking through the glass to see if he should pull out the brownies. He wore a flour-spotted apron and chocolate was smeared on his hands.<p>

"You know," mused Kurt from where he sat on the counter, "you're really sexy when you're cooking."

Blaine pushed a stray curl out of his face as he looked up from the stove.

"Is that so?" He balled the fabric of his apron in his hands, trying to clean them off a bit.

"Oh, it's so," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows and blatantly letting his eyes roam Blaine's body.

He took in Blaine's red long-sleeved shirt, pushed up to expose his forearms. He looked at where the apron was secured behind Blaine's neck and behind his waist, pulling in the shirt tightly against Blaine's muscled torso. Unfortunately the apron was covering the front of Blaine's pants. He let his gaze linger pointedly there and pouted his lips slightly.

Blaine smirked. "It's the apron, isn't it? It makes me completely irresistible, I know."

"Maybe…" Kurt responded coyly, "Or maybe I just have a thing for chefs."

"Well, in that case, maybe I should bake more often. I don't mind being objectified if you're going to be the one objectifying me." He winked at Kurt.

"Or maybe I just have a deep love of chocolate," Kurt said, averting his eyes.

Kurt picked up the unattended bowl of leftover brownie mix and stuck a finger in it, moving it along the lip of the bowl until he gathered a good sized glob of chocolate. He put his finger into his mouth, savoring the sweet, rich taste. He noticed Blaine watching him intently from by the oven.

Blaine had stopped in his tracks, the apron still clutched in his hands and he was biting down on his lip. He stood, entranced by Kurt tasting the brownie mix.

Kurt realized the effect he was having on Blaine and decided to make the most of it. He swirled his tongue around his finger and even moved it back and forth a bit, silently teasing. He watched Blaine's mouth drop open slightly. He saw how Blaine poked out his tongue a bit and wet his lips anxiously.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" he asked innocently, dipping another finger in the bowl again.

"Yeah…I-I'm…I…never b-been…better?" Blaine stammered as he watched Kurt slowly lick the chocolate mixture off of his pinky.

Kurt grinned wickedly, pleased that he'd managed to make Blaine lose coherency without even _touching_ him.

"Don't you have some brownies to pull out of the oven?" Kurt laughed, waiting for Blaine to realize it himself.

"Brownies? Yeah…sure. I mean…what?" Blaine blinked, still in a daze before seeming to understand what Kurt was telling him. "Oh, my brownies!" he exclaimed, grabbing an oven mitt from the countertop. He reached in and carefully pulled out the piping hot pan, setting it on top of the oven rack.

"Just in time…" Blaine muttered to himself as he took a knife and plunged it into the center of the pan. When the tip of the knife came out clean, he looked extremely satisfied with himself. "Well," he said, turning back to Kurt, "That should do it. The infamous Anderson brownies made it out alive."

"What an accomplishment that must be for you," Kurt teased as he picked up the spoon still sitting in the bowl of batter.

He waited until Blaine was fully paying attention to him and attempting to make a witty retort before running his tongue erotically along the cool metal of the spoon. He lapped up the cool chocolate suggestively, causing Blaine to shift restlessly from side to side.

"…Kurt…" Blaine said softly, almost a whisper.

"Hmm?" Kurt looked up from the spoon.

"You can't just…do that to the spoon." Blaine said, taking a few steps towards the counter Kurt was perched on.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, taking the tip of the spoon into his mouth again, feeling thoroughly entertained.

He watched Blaine swallow nervously and noted the hint of blush creeping up the other boy's neck. He waited patiently for Blaine's answer, but none came as Blaine opened and shut his mouth wordlessly. When he finally regained the ability to speak, he was standing next to Kurt and leaning his arms on the counter.

"It's…unsanitary," he finished lamely, wishing he could look away from Kurt's lips wrapped around the spoon. But he just couldn't.

"I beg to differ," Kurt said, dropping the spoon in the bowl. "But if your brownies are half as good as the batter, then I'll be licking the pan by the end of the day."

"Is that a promise?" Blaine asked, winding his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Kurt asked, rubbing his fingertips along Blaine's jaw.

"What do you mean what's in it for you? Brownies! Duh!" Blaine shook his head incredulously.

"I think I could settle for something else…" Kurt said slyly, grabbing the front of Blaine's shirt where it stuck out above the bib of his apron and pulling him closer.

Blaine played it cool. "What did you have in mind?"

Kurt lowered his mouth to Blaine's and lightly kissed his lips. He let his free hand tangle into Blaine's hair, bringing him closer. The kiss grew more heated by the second as Blaine braced a hand on Kurt's back, stroking it lightly. Kurt wrapped one leg around Blaine's waist as his teeth raked across the other boy's lip. Blaine broke away, his breathing harsh, and turned his attention to Kurt's neck. He nipped at the hollow in Kurt's throat lightly and let his tongue make lazy circles in the soft skin.

"So," he said, panting into the crook of Kurt's shoulder, "That's what you had in mind then?"

"Something like that…yeah." Kurt let his fingers trail through Blaine's loose curls. "Let's face it: brownies have a lot of calories and if I'm going to eat that whole pan then I'm going to need to burn some calories somehow…"

Blaine was already feeling aroused, but he played along. "That's all I am to you now? A way to burn calories? You wound me, Kurt."

"You said I was allowed to objectify you," Kurt teased.

"True." Blaine moved his lips on Kurt's warm skin again. "I _did_ say that."

"So let's - " But Blaine cut Kurt off with a swift kiss.

He pushed up the hem of Kurt's shirt and let his hands roam underneath it, along the pale, soft skin there. Kurt moaned almost silently into Blaine's parted lips as he let his tongue explore the contours of Blaine's mouth. He was entirely consumed with heat and Blaine was pressing into him closer and closer. He struggled to keep his thoughts lucid as he surreptitiously dipped a free hand into the bowl of brownie mix again.

He chuckled a bit as Blaine continued to kiss him.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's nose affectionately.

"This…" Kurt said quickly before smearing chocolate on Blaine's cheek. He let his fingers leave a messy brown trail down Blaine's chin and along his throat. He was giggling at the shocked expression on Blaine's face as he licked his chocolate-covered fingers clean.

Blaine's mouth was open, but he had a huge smile spread across his face.

"And what, pray tell, did that accomplish?" He good-naturedly stuck a finger in the chocolate handprint on his cheek and tasted a bit of the batter.

"I warned you that I harbored a deep love of chocolate…" Kurt licked his lips and arched his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think you're confusing your love of chocolate with your love of _me_" Blaine said, tilting his head to the side.

"Just shut up and come here," Kurt said, cupping Blaine's face in his hand and pulling him closer.

He ran his tongue experimentally across Blaine's cheek relishing the sweet taste of chocolate combined with the hint of aftershave lingering there. He felt Blaine shudder beneath him as he continued moving his tongue across Blaine's sticky skin.

Kurt sucked the sensitive spot on Blaine's neck, which turned red quickly under his mouth. He heard Blaine let out a low groan as his lips continued their trek across Blaine's throat and up over his jaw, taking in all the chocolate he smeared there.

As Kurt moved up Blaine's chin he let his tongue drag against the smooth skin lasciviously. He noticed Blaine was gripping the countertop so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Kurt could see the tendons in Blaine's arms standing out a bit as he brought his lips back opposite of Blaine's. He let them hover there for a minute, just touching but not quite kissing.

"Mmmm…" he murmured lazily against Blaine's lips. "Delicious."

Blaine didn't even bother trying to respond; he crushed his lips against Kurt's and grabbed the collar of his shirt in earnest. His tongue plunged into Kurt's mouth as he possessively took it over, sweeping from side to side as Kurt groaned.

Kurt hastily untied Blaine's apron, fumbling with the knot blindly until it was undone. He pulled back just enough to slip the strap over Blaine's head, freeing him from the unnecessary layer until it slid between them into a heap on the floor. Kurt cocked an eyebrow at Blaine as he dipped two of his fingers into the bowl yet again and held them in front of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine gave Kurt a devilish smile before holding the hand Kurt was extending towards him securely and sliding his mouth over the two digits. He sucked hard, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes, watching as Kurt eyes glazed over with lust. Kurt's bottom lip trembled as Blaine bit down gently on his fingers and let his velvet tongue run over the tips.

Kurt closed his hands and allowed Blaine to take his fingers deeper in his mouth, clearly pantomiming what he wanted to do to a very different part of Kurt's anatomy. An involuntary shiver passed down Kurt's spine as he felt Blaine's hand lifting up his shirt again and stroking his chest. His thumb passed over one of Kurt's nipples as he continued sucking, causing Kurt to press down into the counter sharply.

Blaine pulled Kurt's fingers out of his mouth slowly before pressing soft kisses to the fingertips and moving his mouth to the palm of Kurt's hand. He kissed the skin there intimately before trailing a wet path up Kurt's arm up to where his sleeve covered his shoulder.

"Shirt…off…" Blaine mumbled roughly.

"Well don't say please or anything," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt," Blaine growled, "If you don't take the shirt off, so help me…" He dipped his own fingers into the chocolate mixture and held it precariously over Kurt's white shirt with an evil glint in his eyes.

Kurt laughed and jerked back reflexively. "You wouldn't…" He narrowed his eyes at Blaine, seeing the hungry need in the other boy's gaze.

"I wouldn't?" Blaine challenged, moving his hand closer to the clean fabric.

Before Kurt could squirm out of Blaine's grasp, a drop of chocolate dropped onto his shirt, leaving a thick trail behind it. He opened his mouth in surprise.

"This was an expensive shirt, you…" he trailed off, grabbing Blaine's dripping hand and turning it on its owner, smearing it on the front of Blaine's shirt.

Kurt shrugged innocently, smiling at the big spot on Blaine's shirt. "Whoops."

"_Whoops_? You tricky little…"

"Guess you'll just have to take that of,f" Kurt shrugged nonchalantly and reached down to pull Blaine's shirt over his head.

Blaine lifted up his arms, allowing the stained fabric to be peeled off his body.

"Then that means you won't be needing this anymore…" Blaine moved his hands to the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

"You're making it worse!" Kurt pointed out, seeing as how Blaine's fingers still had chocolate on them, leaving behind messy fingerprints.

"Ask me if I care," Blaine said, struggling with a stubborn button towards the bottom of Kurt's shirt.

"Do you - " Blaine silenced the rest of Kurt's question with a fierce kiss, grabbing his upper lip with his teeth. Kurt melted into him, running his hands along Blaine's bare chest and pinching a nipple between his fingers. Blaine let out a guttural groan as he practically ripped the last button off and freed Kurt from the fabric at last.

Kurt continued working his hands as he wrapped his other leg around Blaine's waist and pressed into him, rubbing his hard length against Blaine's abdomen.

Blaine let his hands roam across Kurt's silk shoulders and across his toned stomach, exploring every inch of skin he could reach.

"Kurt…" he struggled for words, "You're…y-you're…beautiful."

"Oh, stop it," Kurt sighed as Blaine kissed the corner of his mouth. "You're the real looker here."

Blaine chuckled as he placed an impossibly tender kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Now who's being ridiculous?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm…" Kurt feigned deep thought. "Still you."

"You'd better watch your back, Kurt Hummel" Blaine warned.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked.

"Because," Blaine whispered breathily against Kurt's lips, "I'm the master of the surprise attack."

Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine was kissing him languidly, guiding him back into the heat. Kurt felt warmth coursing through his veins from the tip of his ears down to his toes. Blaine's kisses were so addicting and delectable that he wondered how he ever endured long periods of time without them. He dug his fingernails into Blaine's back hard as Blaine nibbled his upper lip ferally.

When Blaine pulled away quickly, Kurt felt dizzy and lightheaded. After a kiss like that, he could barely regain his bearings. Which is why he let out a gasp of surprise as Blaine slathered chocolate all over his naked chest. The cold mixture was a contrast to Kurt's heated skin as he felt the gunk dripping down from his chest onto his stomach.

His mouth hung open in surprise as Blaine laughed loudly.

"I told you I'd get you back," he said smugly, enjoying Kurt's stunned look.

He pushed Kurt back so that he was leaning back on his hands against the counter as Blaine moved his mouth across Kurt's chocolate-laden chest. He ardently lapped up the chocolate, using his tongue so skillfully that Kurt forgot that he was supposed to be upset. Before long, Kurt was panting and tossing his head back, arching up towards Blaine's eager lips.

Blaine licked his way up Kurt's defined stomach and up his chest, pausing to draw one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth. Kurt bit back a yell, wanting to clutch Blaine's head to his chest. But he couldn't move his hands from where they were supporting him because it offered Blaine such a _delightful_ angle.

Kurt was moaning Blaine's name as the other boy turned his attention to the other side of Kurt's chest, gently biting down on the sensitive peak of skin. Kurt couldn't even see straight as Blaine traced the outline with the tip of his tongue before continuing to move his mouth across Kurt's chest. Kurt leaned forward and grabbed Blaine's hair in his hands maybe a little too roughly - but he was past the point of caring.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer and tilting Blaine's face upward so their lips could meet again in a frenzy of hungry kisses. Blaine hoisted Kurt off of the counter, carrying him out of the kitchen.

Kurt grumbled, "I can walk, you know."

Blaine ignored him. "Kiss me."

Kurt felt himself getting turned on from the order and lowered his lips to Blaine's mouth, allowing himself to be carried. He sighed into Blaine's mouth as he clenched his legs around Blaine's middle.

Blaine expertly maneuvered the hallways, and before Kurt knew it, he was being tossed onto the bed.

Before Kurt could complain about his rough landing, Blaine was straddling him and whispering sweet nothings against his lips. Kurt reached down and hastily undid Blaine's belt before unbuttoning the snap of his jeans.

Blaine pressed his erection into Kurt's hands as Kurt unzipped Blaine's pants and pushed them down over his hips. Blaine helped Kurt take the pants the rest of the way off, shucking them to the side. Kurt couldn't help but finger the light whispers of hair trailing from Blaine's lower stomach down to where they disappeared beneath the band of his boxers.

Blaine lowered his mouth to Kurt's jeans and unzipped the zipper skillfully with his teeth before tugging Kurt's pants off bit by bit. When the tight jeans were all the way off, Blaine kissed Kurt deeply as he discarded them over his shoulder.

Blaine didn't hesitate to explore beneath Kurt's boxer briefs and wrap a hand around his hard length, running his thumb across the tip.

"Oh my…" Kurt said huskily, tensing beneath Blaine's touch.

Blaine smiled and cut of Kurt's moans with a hard kiss, sucking Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth as he moved his hand slowly. Kurt bucked into the circle of Blaine's hands, wordlessly begging him to pick up the pace.

Blaine brought his hand to his mouth and licked it from palm to fingertip. Kurt watched with an open mouth in complete fascination. He squirmed impatiently beneath Blaine and pulled off his own boxer briefs until he was lying completely naked.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow as he let his eyes gaze along Kurt's invitingly bare body. He drank in the sight eagerly, letting his eyes linger on every piece of skin he didn't get to see every day. So many times they'd been flush together in a fit of passion, tearing each other's clothes off. But he didn't get to sit back and really appreciate Kurt's body when they were pressed together. So he took advantage of the moment and stared unabashedly at Kurt's pale, naked form underneath him.

Just from Blaine's stare, Kurt could feel himself growing considerably hard. Blaine's eyes were so intense and so full of lust that it felt strangely intimate. He saw Blaine lick his lips expectantly. Kurt leaned his head against the pillows and licked his own hand, locking his eyes with Blaine's as he did. When Blaine looked positively animal with need, Kurt moved his hand to touch himself.

Blaine's eyes widened as he watched Kurt begin to jerk himself off. He watched as the muscles in Kurt's legs tightened. He listened to Kurt's breathing become harsher and quicker. He saw how Kurt was slowly rocking his hips back and forth. When Blaine thought he might come just from watching Kurt touching himself, he moved forward and pulled Kurt's hand away.

"Why do you get to have all the fun?" Blaine asked jokingly, wrapping his hand around Kurt's erection again and pumping him hard.

"Y-yes…" Kurt whimpered as Blaine moved a bit faster. "Just like that…_fuck_."

Blaine felt his own cock twitch as the profanity left Kurt's mouth. Cussing shouldn't be that sexy. But, _damn_, it was when it was coming out of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt felt sensitive under Blaine's touch and let out a low growl as he propped himself up on one elbow and used his free hand to pull Blaine's face to his. He used the tip of his tongue to trace the outline of Blaine's lips while Blaine watched, looking down the bridge of his nose. Kurt kept tracing patterns with his tongue until Blaine was panting and squeezing Kurt's cock tighter in his hand.

Kurt swallowed a cry as Blaine attacked his lips impatiently, not hesitating to bite down on Kurt's bottom lip. Blaine pulled back a bit and pushed Kurt back down onto the pillows with a smirk playing on the edges of his lips. His hand was slick against Kurt's length as he continued in an even rhythm, denying Kurt his release. Kurt was squirming and moaning beneath Blaine, but Blaine just slowed down his strokes even more.

"W-what are you doing?" Kurt asked breathily.

"Nothing…" Blaine said slyly.

"But that's not…f-fair…" Kurt's chest was heaving as he wiped at the thin sheen of sweat that had broken out across his forehead.

"I just don't want it to be over yet" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt tenderly. He moved his lips to Kurt's ear and whispered, "I love seeing you like this." He took the soft lobe of Kurt's ear between his teeth and nibbled on it gently. "So _sexy_…"

Blaine placed a strong hand across Kurt's chest, feeling the other boy's heartbeat speed up under his touch. He allowed his tongue to dart inside of Kurt's ear before he moved his mouth to the sensitive skin behind it. He sucked there slowly, feeling Kurt's heart stutter for the briefest of moments.

He moved his lips by the smallest of measurements across Kurt's porcelain skin until he reached Kurt's neck. Oh how he loved that neck. His mouth was moving decidedly less chastely as he reached that spot that he knew Kurt liked.

Kurt bucked up against Blaine's thighs as he dragged his fingernails against Blaine's back. When he reached Blaine's shoulders, he retraced his path back down, emitting a fierce shudder from the boy on top of him. Kurt was determined to speed up the torturously slow pace as his hands moved over the curve of Blaine's ass, squeezing until Blaine let out a rough groan against Kurt's skin.

Blaine trailed his mouth down Kurt's chest noticeably quicker, foregoing lingering at certain points until he reached the tip of Kurt's erection. Now wasn't the time to be timid, seeing as how Blaine was almost blinded with need. He boldly drew Kurt's cock into his mouth as far as he could manage, moving his hands to cup Kurt's backside.

Kurt moaned as Blaine started moving his lips along the responsive skin. He allowed his fingers to tangle in Blaine's hair as he forced Blaine to move his mouth faster, almost desperate now. Kurt gritted his teeth and flexed his hips, going deeper in Blaine's welcoming mouth, knowing he could take it. He heard Blaine enjoying himself as the other boy whimpered against Kurt's cock and molded Kurt's ass to the same rhythm as his head was bobbing.

Blaine sank his teeth onto Kurt's erection, causing Kurt to grip Blaine's hair even tighter and arch his back high off the bed. Kurt felt overwhelmed with pleasure and could feel the familiar heat pooling in his stomach. He knew he only had a few good seconds left.

"Blaine…I'm…_shit_, I'm going to…"

But Blaine didn't need to be told twice; he sucked even harder than before and took Kurt as deep as he possibly could, hearing Kurt groan and shudder violently beneath him. He felt the hot fluid fill his mouth as he swallowed every bit eagerly.

He extracted himself gingerly when Kurt was through and pressed messy kisses to Kurt's jaw and cheeks until he found Kurt's mouth, taking it over. He let his tongue invade the other boy's mouth and fill him with his own taste and smell until they were both overwhelmed.

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and collapsed onto the bed, already exhausted even though he himself was still full of lust. Kurt was still breathing heavily as he shifted to face Blaine next to him.

"Wow…" Kurt said. "I mean…wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Blaine laughed. "Now if you'd be so kind…" He pointedly looked down at his own swollen erection, which was aching for a release.

Kurt knelt over Blaine. "I'm way ahead of you, babe," he said before kissing Blaine unhurriedly.

There was nothing but the sound of their lips meeting and their tongues melting together for a while as Kurt let the moment build up. He let his hands roam over Blaine's chest, tweaking the other boy's nipples lightly as he passed over them. Blaine was groaning beneath him after a while and pressing his length into Kurt's stomach impatiently.

Kurt chuckled a little bit into Blaine's mouth as he took Blaine's cock into his hand, just squeezing it every few seconds.

"Is this…revenge?" Blaine panted raggedly against Kurt's lips.

"Mmhmm," Kurt said before covering Blaine's mouth again and moving his hand a bit. Blaine was practically grinding into Kurt's hand, but Kurt was determined to go slowly.

He moved his hand to the base of Blaine's erection and tantalizingly moved his hand upwards until Blaine was practically whining. He repeated the slow process until he was sure Blaine couldn't take one more second of it.

Kurt changed tactics quickly and without warning - going from sultry kisses to using his teeth and tongue as weapons of seduction. He grabbed Blaine roughly in his hand and started pumping him furiously.

Blaine's chest was heaving quickly as Kurt continued to move his hand. Every time Blaine wanted to scream, Kurt drank his cries in and increased the pressure. Blaine was so sure that he was going to explode as he savored the tangible waves of pure wanting and desperation passing between them.

Blaine was dangerously close as he pressed himself further into Kurt's warm hand and clawed helplessly against his pale skin. Kurt was moaning silently from above Blaine, enjoying the wet clashing of their tongues as he jerked Blaine into his release.

Blaine cried out and buried his face into Kurt's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. He felt himself coming all over Kurt's hand and over the other boy's abdomen as well. But he was comfortable enough now with Kurt not to care in the slightest. He bit down on Kurt's shoulder gently.

Kurt's hand was still moving on his sensitive cock, insistent against it until Blaine was completely finished and collapsing onto the mattress.

"_God_…" Blaine panted, covering his face with his hands.

"You can just call me Kurt," Kurt said, smirking as he sat back on top of Blaine's thighs.

"Oh, _shut up,_" Blaine chuckled breathlessly at Kurt's lame joke.

He pulled Kurt back down onto the bed and was straddling him again in one swift motion. Without asking, he lowered his mouth to Kurt's stomach, still covered in Blaine's cum, and dragged his tongue across it. Funnily enough, there still seemed to be some chocolate dried on Kurt's skin mixed with the taste of himself. In a weird way, baking brownies seemed distant to him already. Nevertheless, he lapped it up fervently, enjoying the strange mixed taste.

When he was done, he rested his head on Kurt's stomach and looked up at him. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's slightly damp curls and let his hand rest on Blaine's cheek. They stared at each other like that for a while until their breathing slowed considerably.

"I don't know about you," Kurt mumbled, "but I could go for a hot shower right about now."

"Is that an invitation?" Blaine smiled coyly, admiring his own wit.

Kurt laughed loudly. "I guess it is…" He let his fingers lazily trace Blaine's lips for a second before sitting up. "Okay, I wasn't kidding about the shower. I feel really…sticky right now."

Blaine smirked. "I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry in the least."

Kurt slid off the bed and extended his hand towards Blaine. "You're lucky I love you."

Blaine took his hand. "Yeah, I really am."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you liked that bit of naughty randomness. ;D _

_Leave me a **review**, pretty please? (:_


End file.
